Konoe A. Mercury
Konoe A. Mercury, more commonly known as Nine, is a heroine from BlazBlue. She was a witch and one of the Six Heroes. In Choronophantasma it's revealed that Phantom is actually a brainwashed Nine. Information Konoe was a witch who went by the name of Nine. She had long, pink hair and dresses like a stereotypical witch. The name "Nine" comes from her being the ninth member of the Magic Guild's Ten Sages. Celica A. Mercury is her sister, Shūichirō Ayatsuki is her father, and her mother is deceased; she is the mother of Kokonoe. Nine's role in the story is further explained in the novel, BlazBlue: Phase 0. She tells Ragna to beware of Terumi. She passed down her knowledge of magic to mankind during the Dark War. During the Dark War, she created the Nox Nyctores in order to help humans fight against the Black Beast. After the war, she discovered what Terumi's future plans were, and he killed her (this action is why Kokonoe despises Terumi). She created the Nox Nyctores using human transmutation, a process that requires thousands of human souls. Due to similarities in their appearance and abilities, Phantom may have some connection to Nine. It is notable that in Lambda's arcade mode, Hazama tells Kokonoe that the magical power he used to create Mu belongs to Nine. In the Extra Story, "That Which Is Inherited", it is revealed that the process through which the Nox Nyctores were created involved the compressing of seithr into a solid unit, then implanting the unit with the soul of a Black Beast. This compression spell, known as "Snap Weapon: Infinite Gravity", was used by Nine to create the Nox Nyctores and defeat the Beast, and later by Kokonoe to implant a Black Beast's soul into Ignis. Appearance Nine has long bright pink hair with bangs that cover her left eye and yellow eyes. She wore a purple witch hat and a Magic Guild uniform with the additions of a purple ribbon tie and cape, a long black strap attached to her sleeves, long black legging curves that reach to her mini skirt, and black slippers. In the Dark War, she wore a black mage coat, loosen and opened that shows her sleeveless white collar shirt with purple tie. Personality Nine is a person who likes to do things her own way, a trait shared by her daughter. She's a kind-hearted individual who cares about her friends, especially her younger sister Celica. However, she is not easy on Kazuma. Although she seems to have a mature and serious personality, she can be somewhat impulsive and violent when angered (as shown when she attempted to use a fire spell on Bloodedge for annoying her). She was this way even with Jubei before falling in love with him. Similar Heroes *Slayer ''(Guilty Gear) '' *Bayonetta Gallery Konoe A. Mercury.png|Phase Shift Konoe A. Mercury (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Chronopantasma Nine !Konoe_A._Mercury_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).jpg|Central Fiction Trivia *Konoe's last name is Mercury, Mercury was the Roman equivalent of the Greek Hermes and the Egyptian Thoth. A powerful god whom had three forms, Hermes Trismegistus. Wisdom, writing, magic, alchemy and astrology were this one god's domains under the various guises. *Konoe's last name is also a periodic element, Hg, with an atomic number of 80. It is commonly known as quicksilver. Mercury is the only metal which is liquid in state at room temperature approx. 72-75 degrees with a standard pressure rating. Mercury is heavy and silvery white. It is a poor conductor of heat, but a fair conductor of electricity. It has low melting and boiling temperatures. Mercury does not react with most acids. Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Serious Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pure of heart Category:Genius Category:Alchemist Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Parents Category:Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Siblings Category:Teleporters Category:Fighter Category:Force of Nature Category:Law Enforcers Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Heroes